


The Four Senses

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, M/M, Romance, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse steals one of Arthur's senses. Merlin proves resourceful in stimulating the remaining four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 7 - _"The Five Senses"_

**The Four Senses**

Arthur was born in May. He was presented to the court amid clouds of pinkish-white cherry blossoms.

During the revels the sorceress Nimueh unexpectedly appeared by the little prince's cradle. 

“I come to claim recompense for Camelot's unjust persecution of magic,” she declared. “With so many lives lost, what's one more?” 

The court watched in horror as she prepared to call down lightning, but her hand stilled. Even Nimueh's icy heart melted at the sight of the sleeping boy's innocent face. 

“Some small vengeance shall yet be mine: The prince will never know the sense of smell,” Nimueh said, breathing the sweet-scented air. Flower fragrance enveloped them all. 

“If I were as cruel as you, King Uther, your son would be dead.”

With that she disappeared in a flash, and was never seen again.

* * * 

Prince Arthur grew into a handsome young man.

Court physician Gaius kept attempting to restore his sense of smell, administering elixirs and sacred well waters. He never succeeded.

In his old age Gaius hired an apprentice. 

Merlin was a gangly village boy with blue eyes, unusual ears and the brightest smile Arthur had ever seen. The prince quickly averted his gaze and downed Gaius's latest concoction in one startled gulp.

The next day, Arthur's door swung open when Merlin knocked, potion vial in hand. He peeked inside. Arthur lay on his bed, unmoving. A miasma of putrefaction filled the air, the telltale proof of a sorcerer-assassin's magic. 

Merlin held his breath, lunged forward, grabbed the prince and dragged him to safety. 

Arthur had been oblivious to the stench. If not for Merlin's keen nose and swift action, he would have died. 

King Uther immediately appointed Merlin the prince's manservant and personal security-sniffer.

* * * 

Merlin enjoyed his work.

He was cheerful and talkative, but possessed a natural sensitivity; - he held back when the prince needed privacy. 

Without making a fuss over Arthur's missing olfactory sense, Merlin started detailing the smells along their way. His descriptive powers proved unique. Arthur became acquainted with the perfume of roses, the salty sea-tang carried by westerly gales, the discomfort from fresh manure, and the pain of stale sweat. 

A whole new exciting world emerged, full of scents and odours and the varied reactions they elicit. 

Merlin had become Arthur's nose.

* * * 

The king frequently introduced Arthur to eligible young ladies. One evening they dined with the vivacious Princess Mithian. ('Smells like a dewy wild rose', Merlin whispered, pouring wine.)

Arthur as always was polite, but distant. He looked pensive when he retired for the night. 

“The princess is very lovely,” Merlin said, gently trying to draw him out.

Arthur had previously remained studiedly aloof on the topic of love and marriage. Now he frowned. “She is indeed, but something is missing. Do you think.... “ 

He paused, then plunged ahead. “Consider animals. The sense of smell plays a big part in their... mating games. They sniff each other and use scent to gain attention. Are we like that? Is it because I can't smell the princesses that I never feel attraction?”

Arthur sighed.“Have _you_ met someone special, and known by her smell that she's the one?” 

Merlin hesitated. “I know the smell of my beloved."

“Could you describe it?”

Merlin looked up, truth plain in his eyes. 

Arthur blanched. 

Slowly Merlin took his hand and pulled him close, breathing him in. “ _This_ is his smell.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, stunned. “Oh, Merlin.”

* * * 

Merlin was an attentive lover, offering Arthur's four working senses pleasure to make up for the missing fifth.

Loud in his ecstasy, Merlin moaned into Arthur's ears. He let Arthur touch him everywhere and look his fill at Merlin's most intimate parts. They turned love-making into banquets that thoroughly satisfied Arthur's sense of taste, - the many nuances of sweet, salt, sour and bitter. 

Merlin dribbled tart apple-juice down his arse, spooned honey across his nipples and kissed Arthur messily with much tongue and a mouthful of spiced wine. Arthur sipped and licked and savoured it all, mapping tastes and Merlin's body. 

His hands quested happily across Merlin's pale skin. He lapped up Merlin's salty sweat, suckled his cock to revel in the bitterness of his seed, and snuffled into the moist warmth of Merlin's groin and armpits. 

Brimming with gratitude, love and laughter, Arthur secretly blessed Nimueh for her gift.


End file.
